Número de Teléfono
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Obtener un número de teléfono podía ser mucho más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio... Y eso que en un principio le pareció terriblemente difícil. / ¡Regalo para Maria Espinoza!


Número de Teléfono.

Cuando un aroma excepcionalmente exquisito llegó a su nariz, Hitsugaya hizo una pausa de camino a su casa y miró con curiosidad la cafetería de la cual provenía aquella maravillosa fragancia.

Hoy había salido más temprano de lo normal de la universidad debido a una clase cancelada y decidió tomar el camino más largo a su casa, pues sabía que Matsumoto y Hinamori estarían tomando el té con sus amigas a estas horas y no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar más de lo necesario.

Eran pocas las veces que tomaba el camino largo a casa, aun así le sorprendió no haber notado tal aroma antes, teniendo en cuenta su extrañamente muy bien desarrollado sentido del olfato. Había muchas cosas raras en él, y aunque el olfato era una de las más extrañas, había algo mucho peor.

 ** _"¿Por algo mucho peor te refieres a mí?"_**

 _"Quiero decir que eres lo más raro en mí, Hyorinmaru. ¿O acaso todas las personas tienen una voz que les habla en su mente?"_

 ** _"Bueno, admito que eso es raro. Pero más raro es que me hayas puesto un nombre ¿no crees?"_**

 _"Era eso o seguirte llamando la extraña voz en mi cabeza."_

Otra ráfaga del dulce aroma lo sacó de su conversación interna y volvió la vista a la cafetería. Traía dinero consigo y de todos modos no lo esperaban en casa pronto. Con eso en mente, decidió entrar a la cafetería, preguntándose qué podría ser lo que tanto lo atraía.

Apenas entrar, sin embargo, se arrepintió al instante.

Esto no era una cafetería normal… ¡Esto era un Café Cosplay o cómo se llamen! Pero era de esos lugares a los que solo iban pervertidos a mirar a las chicas. Todas las camareras tenían el uniforme de Maid y aparte algún tipo de disfraz como gatos o brujas.

Estaba a punto de salir rápidamente de ahí, pero entonces otra ráfaga de ese dulce aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales y sus ojos se desviaron hacía una de las camareras, que tenía el uniforme de Maid y unas orejas puntiagudas de gato o de perro y una cola esponjosa. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos muy oscuros. Ella era la dueña de esa exquisita fragancia.

La miró hipnotizado mientras se paseaba por las mesas anotando pedidos. Era la criatura más hermosa que nunca podría haber siquiera soñado.

 ** _"Estás comenzando a atraer la atención de todos, mejor siéntate y sigue babeando sobre ella de modo más discreto."_**

El comentario de Hyorinmaru lo hizo abofetearse a sí mismo para dejar de mirar fijamente como un acosador y tomar asiento en la mesa vacía más cercana que encontró.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Apenas había visto a la chica y se sentía completamente loco por ella.

-¿Puedo tomar tu orden, Onii-chan?- una camarera con el cabello tintado de rosa y sombrero de bruja lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Quiero un café doble, sin azúcar.- pidió cansadamente.

-¡Enseguida, Onii-chan!- la alegre camarera anotó su pedido y se fue brincando.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras esperaba su pedido.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa camarera morena con el disfraz de animal a pesar de no entender por qué. Ya no la veía moverse entre las mesas pero aun podía percibir su aroma por todas partes y eso tenía su mente echa un caos.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Nii-san, aquí está tu café doble sin azúcar.- una camarera diferente le trajo su pedido, ella era rubia y tenía las mismas orejas y cola que la camarera que antes lo había cautivado. -¿Algún otro pedido?- lo miró expectante, pero su atención se vio atrapada por la chica morena de antes atendiendo unas mesas cercanas. -¿Conoces a Karin-chan?- preguntó de pronto la rubia.

-¿Karin?- ¿con que ese era su nombre? –No, no la conozco, yo…- carraspeó incómodo. –Solo veía su… disfraz.- inventó una excusa muy pobre pero fue en lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

-Hmm…- la camarera rubia pareció no creerle en lo absoluto. –Bueno, Nii-san. ¿Seguro qué no vas a querer nada más?- le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y un guiño.

-Ehh… ¿No?- la rubia de inmediato rodó sus ojos marrones.

-Eso es bueno, porque tengo que volver a cocinar ahora y sí querías otra cosa Karin-chan tendría que traértela.- le hizo gestos para que captara su indirecta.

 ** _"Ella te está dando la excusa perfecta para que le hables a esa chica."_**

 _"Lo sé pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea buena idea."_

 ** _"Solo pide unos bollos y veamos qué pasa."_**

-Bueno… quiero unos bollos.- esperaba que Hyorinmaru tenga razón sobre esto.

-¡Enseguida, Nii-san!- se retiró felizmente.

A los pocos minutos, mientras él tomaba sorbos nerviosos de su café, la preciosa camarera se apareció ante él con una bandeja.

-Aquí tienes tu pedido, senpai.- dejó la bandeja frente a él con una sonrisa tan encantadora como su voz. -¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?-

 ** _"Vamos, pídele su número de teléfono."_**

 _"¿Qué pasa sí me rechaza?"_

 ** _"Bien, demuestra interés de alguna otra forma. Pregúntale por su disfraz."_**

-En realidad… hay algo que me he estado preguntando.- dijo lentamente, cuidando mantener su expresión en blanco.

-¿Sí, senpai?- lo miró expectante.

-Tu disfraz…- señaló los guantes con apariencia de garras, las orejas puntiagudas negras y la cola también negra solo que con la punta blanca. -¿Qué clase de animal es?- habría pensado que era un gato pero las orejas eran más puntiagudas de lo usual para uno.

-Oh.- se vio confundida, pero de todos modos contestó. –Se supone que es un lobo.-

-Ya veo…- asintió.

 ** _"Ahora pídele su número."_**

 _"No me lo dará."_

 ** _"No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes."_**

-¿Algo más que desees, senpai?- se revolvió inquieta, seguramente queriendo marcharse de una vez.

-Yo… No.- pudo oír a Hyorinmaru quejarse desde el fondo de su mente, pero lo ignoró. –Eso es todo.-

-Oh… Bien, adiós.- se marchó pisando fuerte, su cola balanceándose de un lado a otro a su paso y sus orejas caídas.

Esperen. ¿Sus orejas caídas?... Qué material tan barato.

Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer su pedido.

Al día siguiente avisó a su casa que llegaría tarde y volvió a ir a la cafetería, aunque aún lo contrariaba que fuera un Café Cosplay.

Se sentó en la misma mesa de antes y buscó disimuladamente con la vista a Karin, podía sentir su aroma a un kilómetro de distancia ahora que ya lo había conocido y sabía que estaba allí. Estuvo toda la noche soñando con ella y ya anhelaba verla de nuevo. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, simplemente así eran las cosas.

-¡Buenas tardes, Onii-chan!- la camarera de cabello rosa y sombrero de bruja se le acercó de nuevo. –Me alegra verte aquí una vez más. ¿Puedo tomar…?...- de repente fue jalada por su falda por la camarera rubia que le había llevado el café doble ayer. -¡¿Yuzu-chan qué haces?!-

-¡Mimi-chan, ve a servir las mesas del fondo! ¡Yo me encargó de este!- la rubia, Yuzu, rápidamente empujó a la tal Mimi para que fuera a atender otras mesas.

-¿Pero por qué…?...-

-¡Después te explicó, ve!- la camarera con disfraz de bruja se encogió de hombros y se marchó. –Desafortunadamente tengo que cocinar, Nii-san.- dijo en cuanto se volteó hacia él. -¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Pronto alguien más vendrá a atenderte!- le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse.

En menos de dos minutos, Karin estuvo parada frente a él con una libreta en mano y una mirada confundida.

-¿Puedo tomar tu orden, senpai?- preguntó dudosa.

-Café doble y unos bollos.- pidió simplemente.

 ** _"Olvidaste su número."_**

 _"Cállate Hyorinmaru, este no es el momento."_

-Enseguida, senpai. Por favor espera.- hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y regresó con su pedido. –Disfruta. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?-

 ** _"Pide su número."_**

-No, gracias.- volvió a ignorar a la voz en su cabeza y comenzó a beber su café.

Así pasaron varias semanas. Toshiro iba siempre que podía a la cafetería, siendo siempre atendido por Karin, e ignorando a Hyorinmaru cada vez que le exigía tener el valor suficiente y pedirle su número para actuar por fin sobre el extraño afecto que sentía por su camarera favorita con disfraz de lobo. Pero simplemente no tenía el valor aún.

Un día, cuando tenía pensado ir al Café Cosplay para ver a Karin, a pocas calles de llegar se dio cuenta de que no sentía su aroma allí. Ella no estaba trabajando ese día. Qué extraño… Aun a pesar de no sentirla decidió que pasaría por allí a echar un vistazo.

Al mirar por el ventanal por un par de minutos, se dio cuenta de que ni ella ni Yuzu, que había descubierto era su hermana gemela, estaban trabajando ese día. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, pensando que tal vez tenían un día libre o algo así.

-¡Shiro-chan, que bueno que llegas temprano hoy!- exclamó alegremente Hinamori Momo, su hermana adoptiva unos años mayor. –Planeó hacer una cena deliciosa y necesitó que vayas a la tienda a conseguirlos.- él suspiró. ¿Por qué ella siempre lo mandaba a hacer los recados? ¡Tenía dieciocho años, ya no era un niño pequeño!

-Bien, como sea.- tomó el dinero y la lista que le dio y se marchó apenas teniendo tiempo de dejar su mochila de la universidad en uno de los sofás.

-¡Y cómprate algo para ti con el cambio sí quieres!- le gritó alegremente, riendo cuando él gruñó que no era un niño y cerró con un sonoro portazo.

Al acercarse a la tienda, de repente un aroma muy familiar invadió sus fosas nasales. Un aroma que nunca podría ignorar.

Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaría Karin. Ella estaba cerca, muy cerca ¿pero dónde? Se desvió un poco de la tienda para buscarla tratando de no sentirse como un acosador en el proceso. Aun así no tuvo que caminar mucho.

Pronto la vio a un par de calles del mercado y lo primero que notó fue que seguía llevando el disfraz que usaba en la cafetería, solo que con una blusa morada y jeans negros en vez del vestido de Maid con delantal y encaje. Quiso llamar su atención, pero dudó.

 ** _"Vamos, es tu oportunidad. ¡Háblale!"_**

 _"¿Pero qué le diría?"_

 ** _"Solo dile hola, para empezar… ¡Pero rápido, se está marchando!"_**

Antes de siquiera pensarlo comenzó a caminar tras ella, manteniéndose a una calle de distancia, sin verla para que no lo viera, solo siguiendo su aroma mientras intentaba juntar el valor para hablarle por fin. Hyorinmaru no dejaba de darle razones para hacerlo.

La siguió por varios minutos, sintiéndose mal en parte por ya serle muy difícil negar ser un acosador y en parte porque Hinamori lo mataría por tardar tanto haciendo las compras.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se percató del hecho de que estaba empezando a caminar por calles menos concurridas, solo se dio cuenta cuando notó que estaba a punto de entrar al frondoso bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. ¿Por qué Karin iría al bosque?

Finalmente, la sintió dejar de avanzar y ralentizó el paso, practicando mentalmente lo que iba a decir, sin embargo, al acercarse más, escuchó el sonido de voces y se tensó de inmediato. ¿Ella estaba con alguien? ¿Pero quién? ¿Y en medio del bosque?

-Te dije que no volvieras aquí.- dijo la voz de Karin con un tono muy diferente al que alguna vez le había escuchado. Ella sonaba amenazante. –Te dije que te mataría sí regresabas… Grimmjow.- ¿matarlo? No podía estar hablando en serio.

 ** _"Será mejor que te quedes en las sombras y escuches con atención antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas."_**

Ante la recomendación de Hyorinmaru, se aseguró de no dar ni un paso más allá de la frondosa barrera de árboles, aunque intentó asomar el rostro para ver mejor, viendo a Karin parada frente a un tipo de cabello celeste cuya sonrisa sádica no le gustaba nada.

-Sí tu hermano estúpido y mucho más fuerte que tú no pudo matarme ¿qué te hace pensar que tú lo lograras?- se rió cruelmente. –Las hembras de nuestra especie escasean, tarde mucho en encontrarlas a tu hermana y a ti, e incluso aunque son hibridas bastaran para darme una fuerte descendencia. Sí no te entregas voluntariamente simplemente iré tras tu hermana y nunca volverás a verla.- ¿especie, hibridas, descendencia? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Nunca te dejaré tocarnos. ¡Te mataré antes de que puedas ponernos un dedo encima!- gruñó sacándose los guantes revelando que estos eran completamente normales. ¡Sus manos realmente eran garras! Filosas e inhumanas garras que extendió apuntando amenazadoramente al tipo de cabello celeste.

-Entonces tendrá que ser tu hermana… Es una lástima, con lo que me gustan las tetonas.- rió como depravado comenzando a darse la vuelta para alejarse. Pero entonces Karin fue tras él e intentó apuñalarlo por la espalda, sin embargo la tomó por la muñeca. -¿Realmente quieres pelear conmigo, hibrida? Bien entonces, sí te dejó lo suficientemente débil puedo impregnarte ahora mismo, y luego iré tras tu hermana de todos modos. Mientras más descendencia mejor.- volvió a carcajearse mientras empujaba lejos a Karin, para después retroceder dos pasos y…

Hitsugaya ya había estado lo suficientemente horrorizado con todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero llegó a horrorizarse todavía más al ver el cuerpo del hombre repugnante mutar hasta convertirse en una gigantesca pantera blanca sin pelo con piel que parecía tan dura como el hueso y grandes colmillos.

La visión lo dejó sin aliento mientras soltaba el dinero que su hermana le había dado para las compras. Su mente se llenó de frenéticos pensamientos intentando llegar a una conclusión lógica para lo que acababa de ver, aunque solo podía llegar a dos conclusiones más probables. O estaba alucinando, lo cual esperaba fuera la opción correcta, o estaba en presencia de monstruos sobrenaturales.

Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y aun así no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver a la monstruosa pantera saltar hacia la camarera sobrenatural, que apenas alcanzó a bloquear con sus pequeñas garras las enormes garras del felino para luego saltar hacia atrás.

Él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Apenas podía defenderse de los zarpazos y los grandes colmillos, el tipo parecía ser no solo más fuerte, sino más rápido y más experimentado. No faltaría mucho antes de que la derrotara.

Frunció el ceño al ver cómo le rasgaba el rostro y posteriormente el brazo. La chica no duraría mucho más. Y una vez la derrotara él dijo que iba a aprovechar que estaba débil para…

El solo pensar en algo así lo hizo querer vomitar.

Ella tal vez no fuera del todo humana. ¿La llamó una hibrida, verdad? Pero aun así Toshiro tenía fuertes sentimientos por Karin. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras un bastardo enfermo destruía su vida. ¿Pero qué podría hacer? Dudaba que la policía creyera lo que estaba presenciando e incluso sí lo creyeran ¿realmente serían capaces de ayudarla?

 **" _Dime, Toshiro… ¿Confías en mí?_ "**

La sorpresiva voz de Hyorinmaru hablando en su cabeza de pronto casi lo hace brincar fuera de su escondite detrás de los árboles, pero logró controlarse y respondió rápidamente.

 _"Por supuesto que confió en ti. ¿Tienes algún plan para salvar a Karin?"_

 ** _"Sé cómo salvar a tu chica, pero tendrás que prometerme que no entraras en pánico, guardaras tus preguntas para después y te concentraras en salvar su vida ante cualquier cosa. Sí no lo haces… puede que tanto tú como la chica acaben muertos."_**

Eso lo hizo tragar saliva. ¿Qué tan arriesgado era el plan de la extraña voz en su cabeza?

Aun así, el solo pensar en que Karin podría morir le estrujó hasta el alma. ¡No podía permitirlo! Debía salvarla a toda costa, no importa el precio.

 _"Lo prometo."_

 _**"Bien… Ahora, necesito que hagas esto… Cierra los ojos y concéntrate, sentirás una energía dentro de ti y deberás alcanzarla. Piensa en lo que pasara si no lo haces, porque sí no lo haces… ese sujeto golpeara brutalmente a tu chica, desgarrara su carne, le romperá los huesos y luego la violara. Y todo será por tu culpa."**_

La voz inusualmente fría y dura de Hyorinmaru lo congeló por un momento, antes de que una sensación de infinita rabia comenzara a abrumar todos sus sentidos. Al principio rabia e impotencia fue todo lo que sintió al cerrar los ojos, pero luego sintió algo diferente, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Luchó por alcanzar esa energía, pero mientras más luchaba más sentía que solo se lo estaba imaginando, que tanto esa energía como Hyorinmaru eran productos de su imaginación, que solo estaba alucinando y mientras más seguía el juego a la fantasía más tardaría en volver a la realidad.

Su resolución comenzó a desmoronarse, pero entonces escuchó los gritos de Karin.

E incluso sí era una alucinación, no podía soportarlo.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas y de pronto se vio empapado por esa energía que creyó una simple ilusión. La energía recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies. Hubo un breve momento de dolor y sonido repugnante de huesos retorciéndose, y entonces abrió los ojos y el mundo fue diferente.

Estaba a cuatro patas, sus orejas ya no estaban exactamente en los lados de su rostro, se sentía recubierto de pelo y… ¿eso que colgaba atrás era una cola?

Se echó un vistazo a sí mismo lo mejor que pudo y llegó a la conclusión de que ahora era una especie de perro blanco o quizás un lobo, un lobo muy, muy grande. Podía sentir sus garras y sus colmillos.

Hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico, pero los gritos de Karin no habían cesado y la desesperación en su voz no le permitió pensarlo dos veces. Saltó fuera de los árboles y al ver a ese tal Grimmjow tratando de arrancarle un brazo a la joven con sus feroces dientes mientras le aplastaba la cabeza en el césped arañándole el rostro en el proceso no lo pensó dos veces y le saltó encima con la boca abierta, atacando directo a su cuello donde mordió con fuerza, sintiendo con satisfacción y asco su sangre derramarse en sus fauces.

La satisfacción no le duró mucho. Grimmjow pareció salir del shock sorpresivo y se retorció desesperadamente logrando zafarse de su agarre aunque con una herida mortal en su cuello. Entonces, él volvió a mutar, convirtiéndose de nuevo en un hombre de cabello azul, solo que esta vez su cabello era largo y sus orejas puntiagudas de color celeste y verde, parecía tener puesto un traje como la piel de la pantera que antes fue y conservaba su cola, sus dientes y sus garras.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- gruñó mientras Toshiro veía con sorpresa la herida en su cuello comenzar a regenerarse. –Seas quien seas no tienes por qué atacarme, sí quieres a la chica puedo compartirla.- sonrió sádicamente. –Y también podemos compartir a su hermana, no es tan sexy pero sigue siendo muy bonita.- sus palabras lo hicieron gruñir peligrosamente.

Este idiota no solo quería violar a la joven pelinegra, sino a su hermana Yuzu, quien siempre fue muy amable con él y hasta era su cómplice en sus intenciones claramente románticas con Karin. Ahora su sed por la sangre de ese enfermo aumentó aún más.

-¡Te dije que no nos tocaras, bastardo!- Karin se levantó tambaleante, su cuerpo lleno de cortes de garras que se veían muy profundos pero que también parecían estar regenerándose aunque más lentamente que el infeliz de cabello celeste.

-Es brava ¿verdad?- apenas miró de reojo a la chica, como sí ella fuera solo una niñita fácil de manejar. -¿Te gustan bravas? Es solo una shifter de cuarta categoría pero con ese carácter seguro las crías serán duras. Es buena descendencia asegurada.- Toshiro volvió a gruñir, pero escuchó lo que decía, todavía inseguro de lo que estaba pasando allí. ¿Shifter? –No es que haya mucho que elegir por estas zonas, todas las buenas se van con los asquerosos humanos.- escupió al suelo. –Hibridas de cuarta categoría fue lo mejor que encontré. Por eso te digo que podemos compartirlas.- siguió con su tono amistoso que le daba nauseas. –Eres uno de tercera categoría ¿verdad? No te has transformado a fase humanoide así que supongo que sí. Yo soy segunda categoría, por lo tanto no puedes ganarme.- lo miró con burla. –Mejor acepta mi oferta y evitemos más derramamiento de sangre innecesaria. Ya somos bastante pocos y con las hembras siendo robadas por humanos cada vez seremos menos, mejor no matarnos entre nosotros cuando podemos compartir. Incluso te dejaré tomarla primero sí estás tan desesperado, ya tomé una humana hoy así que puedo esperar.- se encogió de hombros.

Hitsugaya enterró sus garras profundamente en el suelo. Quería descuartizar a ese idiota repugnante, pero su lado inteligente le estaba advirtiendo que tuviera precaución. Parecía que en esa rara forma mitad pantera mitad hombre podía regenerarse, y él no estaba seguro de sí tenía esa habilidad en su forma lobo. ¿Sería prudente volver a atacarlo ahora?

 ** _"Me alegra ver que aun en esta situación conservas tu gran inteligencia. Es verdad que no es prudente atacarlo en este momento. Sí bien puedes regenerarte en esta forma, es a una velocidad muy lenta en comparación con la suya. Ahora mismo eres más fuerte que él y quizás un poco más rápido al correr, pero en agilidad y reflejos te supera. No ganaras de este modo."_**

 _"¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? Realmente quiero matarlo."_

 ** _"Lo sé, pero debes ser paciente. Y debes confiar en mi otra vez. Alcanzaste esta forma debido a que estabas lleno de ira, pero ahora debes pensar de modo más estratégico, debes ser fuerte e inteligente. Concéntrate en querer ganar y vuelve a cambiar."_**

¿Volver a cambiar? No estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería Hyorinmaru, pero aun así cerró los ojos e hizo lo que le dijo, dejando la energía volver a consumirlo de la cabeza hasta su esponjosa cola y patas traseras. Entonces sintió el cambio.

Abrió los ojos y por un momento creyó que era humano otra vez, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la cola, las garras y los grandes colmillos seguían allí. Ahora caminaba erguido y su rostro se sentía mayormente humano aunque las orejas no habían vuelto a su lugar original, sino que se entremezclaban entre sus cabellos. Gran parte del pelaje seguía sobre su cuerpo, excepto por sus hombros y parte de su pecho.

-¡¿Toshiro?!- el jadeó sorprendido de Karin lo hizo estremecerse. La miró de reojo y pudo ver su rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que el más sorprendido y confundido por toda esta situación era él.

-Ah, parece que se conocen.- el comentario del bastardo lo hizo devolverle su atención. -¿La has estado rondando por un tiempo también, eh? Y parece que también eres segunda categoría, después de todo. Pero te ves joven. ¿Diecisiete, dieciocho años, tal vez? Yo casi te dobló la edad así que te recomendaría pensarlo dos veces antes de querer ser egoísta y no estar dispuesto a compartir a la hibrida. Estoy siendo muy generoso, podría simplemente matarte pero apreció la vida de nuestros jóvenes. Por tu bien, acepta la oferta, mocoso.- lo miró peligrosamente, aun sonriendo.

-Voy a matarte.- fue todo lo que dijo, su voz como frío acero.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, su sonrisa finalmente desvaneciéndose, entonces chasqueó la lengua.

-Se nota que no eres muy inteligente, mocoso. Quise ser amable contigo pero no me dejaste opción, lamentablemente será otro shifter menos en el mundo.- suspiró con fingida tristeza, entonces saltó a él con las garras extendidas.

Entonces todo comenzó a pasar muy rápido. Toshiro no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada que no sea esquivar los mortales golpes de su adversario. Sabía pelear, desde pequeño se entrenaba en diversas artes marciales, pero esto no se parecía a peleas con compañeros en presencia de su sensei o algún simple enfrentamiento con un bandido al azar. Esto era una pelea de vida o muerte con un monstruo sobrenatural. ¡Y él era un monstruo sobrenatural también!

Por desgracia estaba demasiado concentrado en defenderse como para pensar en un contraataque. Él siempre fue bueno en la ofensa, pero ahora parecía no recordar cómo dar un simple golpe. No estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad y a la fuerza de su propio cuerpo, no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para atacar y defender al mismo tiempo. Su adversario era letal y contundente, nunca había peleado con alguien en condiciones tan iguales, siempre fue mucho más fuerte y rápido que cualquiera.

 ** _"¡Toshiro, tienes que concentrarte! Ataca. Tienes que atacar o te matará, y luego matará a tu chica, o tal vez le haga algo incluso peor que la muerte. Estás siendo cobarde al no arriesgarte a atacar. Tienes miedo a morir de una manera horrible por manos de un monstruo repugnante, y también, a pesar de que quieres matarlo, una parte de ti tiene miedo de hacerlo. Pero sí no atacas, entonces te estás poniendo en peligro tanto a ti como a tu chica. Ataca, o ambos estarán perdidos."_**

Las palabras de Hyorinmaru fueron un duro golpe de realidad a su ego, pero también ayudaron a sacarlo de su trance de cobardía. Y comenzó a atacar. Logró cortar a Grimmjow con sus garras, pero este también lo cortó. Ambos se regeneraban a velocidades considerables, pero aun así un golpe en el lugar correcto podría darles la ventaja. El de cabellos blancos era más inteligente, pero el de cabellos celestes tenía mucha más experiencia en este tipo de peleas. Estaban bastante iguales.

Rápidamente comenzó a cansarse, mientras que Grimmjow apenas mostraba signos de agotamiento. Pronto puede que perdieran su condición de iguales y ese idiota comenzara a tomar ventaja.

Un corte particularmente profundo lo hizo tambalearse y bajar su guardia, y su oponente rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó un puñal directo a su pecho que probablemente no sería capaz de regenerar, pero entonces Karin se entrometió y logró frenar su ataque.

Ella parecía casi completamente regenerada de los peores cortes, y aunque lo miraba con desconfianza, aun así estaba dispuesta a salvarlo de ser asesinado por Grimmjow. Eso era buena señal. ¿Tal vez pudiera conseguir su número al final de toda esta locura? Podía ser mitad monstruo sobrenatural pero él era monstruo sobrenatural completito así que no había nada de malo en que aún le guste.

Los tres comenzaron a pelear y por un momento las cosas parecieron voltearse a su favor, pero su atacante pronto volvió a seguirles el ritmo y Karin era bastante débil en comparación a ellos dos, mientras que Toshiro apenas tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Grimmjow la lastimó porque ella de nuevo tuvo que salvar su vida, Hitsugaya decidió que había tenido suficiente.

La energía estaba surgiendo desde lo profundo de su alma otra vez, ahora con más fuerza que nunca. No sabía que haría con tanta energía, pero sabía que iba a dolerle mucho a ese bastardo enfermo.

 _"Hyorinmaru, tienes que ayudarme. ¿Cómo puedo vencer a este bastardo antes de que le haga más daño a Karin? Sé que puedo vencerlo. Dime cómo."_

 ** _"Me alegra que estés tomando la iniciativa. Escucha bien ahora, porque usaremos mucha energía en un ataque final, por lo tanto no puedes fallar o quedaras demasiado débil para derrotarlo después. Debes concentrarte en tu objetivo. Salvar a tu chica. Derrotar a ese sujeto. Busca en lo profundo de tu alma, encuentra tu esencia y úsala a tu antojo. Sin miedo. Solo deja salir todo tu poder."_**

Esta vez acató las indicaciones de Hyorinmaru sin dudar, concentrándose al máximo. Buscó en el centro de su alma, en el núcleo de su poder, se sumergió en lo profundo de su esencia. Lo que encontró fue sorprendente, abrumadoramente poderosa y reconfortante frialdad que lo invadió por cada rincón en un frío y agradable abrazo de fuerza increíble.

Antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando, sintió dos enormes alas de ¿hielo? surgir de su espalda y un poco de hielo cubrir sus hombros y parte de su rostro. Una espada de hielo se formó justo en la palma de su mano y él no se dio tiempo a cuestionar nada, simplemente apuntó la espada hacia Grimmjow.

Tanto él como Karin se habían congelado al verlo, mirándolo con los rostros pálidos y las bocas abiertas.

-Maldita sea…- murmuró Grimmjow con los ojos desorbitados, bajando por completo su guardia. –Eres un shifter de primera categoría…- ¿qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso? En su confusión por sus reacciones Hitsugaya no atacó. –Mejor quédatela sí quieres.- de repente dijo, volviendo a mutar en lo que parecía un ser humano común y corriente como había creído en un principio. –Ella no vale la pena. Un maldito primera categoría no me va a descuartizar por una chica que no me quiere.- escupió al suelo. –Quédate esta, ¡pero esto no termina aquí! ¡Aún queda la hermana!- gruñó antes de correr desapareciendo en el bosque.

Toshiro parpadeó.

 ** _"Bueno… eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé."_**

 _"¿Ahora que ya pasó el peligro puedes decirme qué demonios acaba de pasar?"_

 ** _"No… Ahora, te desmayas."_**

Inmediatamente después de que dijo eso, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó, se sintió muy débil y mareado, aun así notó que ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en una habitación bien iluminada y en un suave colchón con una mullida almohada.

Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que acababa de pasar, le gustaría pensar que fue un sueño pero nunca fue bueno engañándose a sí mismo. No servía nada tratar de creer que todo fue un sueño. Sabía que realmente sucedió.

-Veo que finalmente despertaste, primera categoría.- la dura voz de Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de lo que parecía ser una habitación común de clínica.

-No lo trates así, Karin-chan.- su hermana Yuzu entró de repente cargando una bandeja. –Él te salvó de ese hombre horrible.- dejó la bandeja en una mesilla cerca de la camilla donde estaba recostado. –Gracias por eso, Hitsugaya-san.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Él apenas la escucho, estaba mucho más concentrado en el delicioso aroma a carne que su buen olfato había captado. La bandeja tenía un plato lleno a reventar con filetes, también puré, arroz y vegetales cocidos, aparte de jugo de frutas, ¡pero lo más importante era la carne!

-Sí quieres comer solo come.- dijo su camarera favorita rodando los ojos. –Ya sabemos que tienes hambre, sí no quisiéramos que comieras Yuzu no te habría traído la bandeja.- ella no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. De inmediato se lanzó a comer con las manos sin notar la presencia de los cubiertos a un lado de la bandeja.

Probablemente estuviera quedando como un cerdo, pero tenía muchísima hambre.

Para cuando finalmente su hambre se calmó un poco y finalmente pudo levantar la vista de los platos, se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos hombres desconocidos en la habitación. Uno era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro y barba. El otro era un tipo tal vez un par de años mayor que él con extraño cabello naranja y puntiagudo. Ambos se parecían un poco a Yuzu y Karin.

-Soy el padre de estas dos encantadoras niñas. Kurosaki Isshin.- se presentó el hombre mayor al ver su mirada confundida. –Y este es mi hijo estúpido, Kurosaki Ichigo.- señaló al de cabellos naranjas.

-¡Oye! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de presentarme solo!- pisoteó como un mocoso malcriado. -¡Y tú!- se volteó hacia él con el ceño profundamente fruncido. -¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mis hermanas? ¡No te hagas el tonto porque ya sé que las estuviste rondando! No me importa que seas de primera categoría ¡te mataré!- amenazó con furia.

Hitsugaya solo parpadeó. ¿Por qué todos de repente lo estaban llamando primera categoría? ¿Por qué parecía ser tan importante? ¿Y por qué Hyorinmaru no estaba contestando a sus constantes llamados desde que recuperó la consciencia?

-Llamé a Ukitake y Kyoraku.- dijo de pronto Isshin. –Ellos dijeron no conocer a ningún Hitsugaya Toshiro, así que supongo que ese no es tu verdadero nombre. ¿Planeas decirnos cuál es?- se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa amable en su rostro pero con ojos cautelosos.

-Mi nombre ES Hitsugaya Toshiro.- se cruzó de brazos también, dejando de lado la bandeja. –Y no tengo ni idea de quiénes demonios son ese tal Ukitake y ese tal Kyoraku.-

-¡Ya deja tus mentiras, bastardo!- Ichigo explotó, pero su padre le colocó una mano en el hombro que lo calmó de inmediato.

-Mira, puedes dejar tu fachada. Sabemos que eres un shifter de primera categoría y solo existen doce actualmente vivos en todo el mundo y ninguno de ellos tiene el nombre que nos estas diciendo. Tampoco creo que tengas los años que aparentas ¿qué tipo de magia usas para lucir tan joven? Sea lo que sea no me engañará, no con mis hijas en peligro. Di la verdad. Puedo ser uno de segunda categoría pero tengo buenos amigos.- su tono se volvió amenazante.

Eso fue suficiente para que Toshiro explotara.

-¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Ya les dije que mi nombre ES el que dije que ES! ¡No tengo idea de qué mierdas es un shifter! ¡No tengo idea qué mierda significa eso de las categorías! ¡Y ni siquiera sé lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Me convertí en un maldito perro y luego me crecieron alas de hielo por alguna razón y mis orejas estaban encima de mi cabeza!- llevó las manos a los lados de su rostro, suspirando aliviado al comprobar que sus orejas estaban allí otra vez, luego siguió gritando. -¡Y había una maldita pantera-hombre tratando de asesinar a Karin que resulta que nunca uso un disfraz sino que literalmente es una hibrida shifter o lo que sea! ¡Yo solo quería pedirle su número y tal vez invitarla a salir pero ahora estoy en una cama de hospital siendo interrogado por su extraña familia que me llama mentiroso o quiere asesinarme!- finalmente se le acabó el aire y dejó de gritar, jadeando pesadamente mientras miraba con rabia a los dos hombres mayores. –Y Hinamori me matara por olvidar sus compras…- eso lo murmuró en voz baja.

La familia lo miró en silencio por un momento, todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno… algo me dice que no estás mintiendo.- dijo Isshin finalmente.

-¿De verdad esto es el nuevo categoría uno?- Ichigo lo miró con disgusto.

-¡¿Quieres salir con Karin-chan?!- Yuzu chilló extasiada.

-Será mejor que no estés mintiendo, Toshiro.- Karin lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué demonios mentiría?- los cuatro intercambiaron miradas y él supuso que podían pensar en varias razones por las cuales mentiría, aunque él no podía ni imaginarlo. -¿Van a explicarme lo que está pasando aquí? Porque sí no me largaré ahora.- por la luz característica del amanecer colándose por una ventana suponía que había pasado toda la noche fuera y Matsumoto y Hinamori iban a matarlo sí es que aún no habían muerto de preocupación.

-Bien…- Isshin jaló una silla y se sentó frente a la camilla. –En términos simples, un shifter es un cambia-formas.- eso no era muy difícil de adivinar, sinceramente. –Una de las formas más comunes de un shifter es la de un lobo, la forma que tú adoptaste, por esto algunas personas creen que somos hombres lobos, pero esto no es necesariamente cierto… Hay otras formas, como las de Grimmjow, que es una pantera. Somos muchos, hay miles y miles alrededor de todo el mundo, aunque en las últimas décadas nuestro número se ha reducido considerablemente por el mestizaje, que eventualmente diluye demasiado nuestra sangre como para que perdure a través de las siguientes generaciones.-

-¿Y aun habiendo miles solo hay doce de esta "primera categoría"?- preguntó, ya empezando a ver por dónde iba la cosa.

-Trece, contándote. Pero no exactamente… Están los shifters traidores, pero a esos se los empieza a llamar hollow o Arrancar dependiendo la naturaleza de sus crímenes. Grimmjow, por ejemplo, es un Arrancar. Está enloquecido por sus instintos, lo que le provoca ir por encima de cualquiera para cumplir sus caprichos. A los ojos del Gotei, es un traidor. Hay un par de shifters de primera categoría que son considerados Arrancar por sus crímenes. Pero son tres o cuatro, según lo tengo entendido. Y sí te preguntas qué es el Gotei, pues son los doce grandes, los doce shifters de primera categoría. Solían ser trece, pero hubo guerras, pasó el tiempo y actualmente son doce. Ellos son los jefes de las familias más grandes de shifters, sí uno de primera categoría nace fuera de uno de los grandes clanes entonces normalmente hacen que se unan a las familias por medio de matrimonio.- Toshiro se estremeció.

-Explícame bien eso de las categorías.- pidió ya cansado de no saber.

-Hay cinco categorías. La quinta categoría es aquel shifter que solo puede cambiar de humano a su forma humanoide. La cuarta categoría es básicamente lo mismo, excepto que esta vez el shifter tiene una segunda forma a la cual cambiar. Por ejemplo, el shifter de quinta categoría solo puede ser humano y un humano-lobo, mientras que el shifter de cuarta categoría puede ser humano, humano-lobo y humano-tigre. O en caso de los híbridos que tienen un poco más de sangre shifter en ellos, no pueden ser completamente humanos nunca, los quinta categoría siempre están en con la forma humanoide con la que nacieron, y los cuarta categoría híbridos solo pueden cambiar de forma humanoide lobo a una forma humanoide tigre, como es el caso de Karin. Oh, y Yuzu, aunque ella en vez de tigresa cambia a leona.- rió, ignorando la mirada confundida del albino.

-¿Tienen una segunda forma?- miró interrogante a las hermanas, que suspiraron, antes de comenzar a mutar.

Las orejas puntiagudas de ambas se hicieron más pequeñas y redondeadas, sus colas antes esponjosas se hicieron más finas, la de Yuzu se tornó en una pequeña cola de pelo raso con algo parecido a una cabeza de pincel en la punta, mientras que la de Karin se volvió una más esponjosa que la de su hermana pero menos que la de lobo que tenía antes, y por alguna razón en vez de naranja con rayas negras era roja con rayas negras. Las garras en las manos de ambas se volvieron más filosas y letales.

-Nacimos con nuestras formas de lobo, al ser hibridas.- dijo Yuzu amablemente. –Por eso se nos hace muy difícil sostener estas formas, apenas comenzamos a entrenarlas.-

-Quería usar esta forma contra Grimmjow, pero probablemente me habría matado o te habría matado mientras cambiaba.- explicó Karin ante su mirada fija. Poco sabía ella que los pensamientos de Toshiro estaban muy lejos de eso, más bien estaba pensando en lo bonita que se veía con esas lindas orejitas en la cabeza y el movimiento extrañamente hipnotizante de su nueva cola.

Ambas volvieron a sus formas anteriores y entonces Isshin volvió a hablar.

-Los de tercera categoría son aquellos que tienen su forma humana, y su forma animal, pero no la forma humanoide. La forma animal es mucho más fuerte que la forma humanoide, aunque tiene sus desventajas por la agilidad y la imposibilidad de comunicarse, pero sigue siendo mucho más fuerte. Sí fueras solo capaz de transformarte en lobo, serías categoría tres. La categoría dos es lo que viste en Grimmjow, tiene tanto forma humana, como animal, como humanoide, pero a esto solo pueden aspirar los que tienen una sola forma animal en vez de dos como los categoría cuatro, porque es insostenible para la fuerza de un shifter manejar tantas formas distintas… a menos que seas categoría uno… Aún no sabemos bien los límites de esta categoría. Estos shifters pueden usar cualquier forma incluso sí tienen dos versiones, incluso pueden mezclar las versiones entre sí y manejar no solo poder animal sino poderes de la naturaleza, elementos… como el hielo que demostraste controlar.-

 ** _"En realidad esas fueron las alas de tu otra criatura interior, un dragón de hielo."_**

 _"¡Hasta que decides aparecer! Ya me estaba preocupando…"_

 ** _"Lo siento… Fue un poco abrumador para mí darte tanto poder de golpe, y tampoco estaba seguro de qué decirte."_**

 _"Un simple sigo aquí me habría bastado."_

Suspiró aliviado luego de la pequeña conversación con su mejor amigo, luego se dio cuenta que la familia lo estaba mirando fijamente por probablemente haberlos estado ignorando mirando a la nada como un psicópata.

-Lo lamento… ¿Dijeron algo más?- se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosamente.

-No… Imagine que estabas hablando con tu espíritu guía y no quise interrumpir.-

-¿Espíritu guía? ¿Eso es Hyorinmaru?- los miró sorprendido. –Siempre pensé que no haber tenido amigos de niño me había afectado demasiado… ¿Imaginó que esto es normal para los shifters de primera categoría?-

-Para todos, en realidad.- Ichigo rodó los ojos. –O bien la gran mayoría de nosotros. Tampoco eres TAN especial.- parecía fastidiado.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado de tu verdadera naturaleza hasta que tuviste que salvar a Karin.- comentó Isshin. -¿Tus padres no te lo dijeron nunca?-

-Soy adoptado, jamás tuve padres.- se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo…- murmuró nada sorprendido, puede que lo sospechara y preguntara solo para confirmarlo. –Bueno, será mejor que regreses a tu casa ahora. Tu familia debe estar preocupada y estoy seguro de que ya recuperaste toda la energía que gastaste en esa pelea. Rápida recuperación de la energía es otra ventaja de ser primera categoría.- guiñó un ojo.

-Me siento perfectamente.- asintió, poniéndose en pie sin problemas. –Y será mejor que me vaya de inmediato. Sí mi familia no murió de preocupación me matará sin duda.- bufó, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar al padre de Karin reír escandalosamente. No podía creer que alguien así fuera el padre de la chica que le gustaba. –Gracias por la información y por la comida.- hizo una reverencia aunque de mala gana.

-Gracias a ti por salvar a mi hermosa niñita encantadora.- chilló el hombre lanzándose a abrazarlo, pero fue interceptado por una patada tanto de su hija pelinegra como de su único hijo.

-¡Cállate, viejo!- gritaron ambos, luego Karin se volteó hacia él.

-Ven, Toshiro. Te acompañare a la salida.- lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación ignorando las miradas picaras de su hermana y el gruñido de su hermano.

-Gracias…- murmuró un poco incómodo por todo lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos y la confesión que hizo anteriormente.

¿Cómo pudo soltar tan estúpidamente que quería su número e invitarla a salir? Bien que se sentía sumamente frustrado ¡pero aun así! ¡Eso fue muy estúpido de su parte! Ahora ella seguramente creía que era alguna especie de acosador patético y desesperado.

-Gracias a ti.- susurró ella por lo bajo, probablemente no queriendo que la escuche pero con su muy buen desarrollado oído eso era prácticamente imposible. –Toshiro… ¿Sí sabes que tendrás que regresar aquí, verdad? Aún faltan muchas cosas que aclararte y cuando el Gotei se enteré de tu existencia sin duda te querrán como su aliado.- se mordió el labio. –Y probablemente no tendrías que haber pasado por nada de esto sí yo hubiera sido capaz de defenderme a mí misma.- cerró los ojos con frustración. –Por eso te pido que me disculpes. Por mi debilidad arruine la posibilidad de que vivieras tu vida como un humano común y corriente… La verdad habría sido mejor que te quedaras fuera de este mundo tan caótico.- llegaron a la puerta y ella de inmediato lo soltó y quiso alejarse, pero ahora él la tomó de la muñeca.

-Te equivocas.- dijo con firmeza, y ella lo miró sorprendida. –Habría acabado involucrado en este asunto tarde o temprano, es lo que soy. Y me alegra haberlo descubierto de esta forma, salvándote… aunque también me hubiera gustado descubrirlo una vez tuviéramos varios meses de salir y te sintieras con la suficiente confianza como para revelármelo, pero este modo tampoco fue tan malo.- sonrió al verla sonrojarse.

-C-cuando…- tragó saliva, su mirada desviándose de la suya. -¿Cuándo d-dijiste que querías mi número y salir conmigo… era c-cierto?- lo miró esperanzada. Él dudo un poco, pero Hyorinmaru gruñó con reproche desde el fondo de su mente y finalmente asintió. –Oh…- Karin comenzó a frotar su nuca con nerviosismo, aunque una pequeña sonrisa complacida tiraba de sus labios rosas. –Es bueno saberlo… ya que llevó semanas esperando porque lo hicieras.- eso lo hizo mirarla con la boca abierta.

-¿Estabas esperando a que lo hiciera?- eso sí que no lo imaginó.

-¡Pues claro, tonto! Pasé más de un mes trabajando en la estúpida cafetería de mi hermana cuando solo se suponía que estaría allí un par de días para cubrir a una amiga solo para ver tu estúpida cara lo más posible, esperando que me dijeras algo o al menos una señal para que yo te dijera algo pero siempre dabas señales tan confusas.- se zafó de su agarre bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con reproche. –Luego mostraste ser un shifter y me sentí como una idiota porque pensé que solo habías estado seduciéndome para obligarme a tener a tus crías como el cerdo de Grimmjow ¡y lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba tan ofendida como debería haberlo estado! Y luego me enteré que eres inocente y yo soy la que pensé mal y luego dijiste que querías mi número y quisiera dártelo pero soy de cuarta categoría y seguro querrán que no desperdicies tus "preciosos genes" conmigo y terminaras con alguna de categoría dos y yo seré una estúpida aún más grande porque realmente me gustas y…-

En defensa de Hitsugaya, él había dicho el nombre de la Kurosaki tres veces intentando llamar su atención para que dejara de desvariar, así que por lo tanto era perfectamente justificable el haber utilizado un beso para lograr su objetivo. Un beso era un arma muy efectiva para callar personas, más inseguras, sarcásticas y bonitas camareras shifters híbridas que lo traían totalmente loco.

Cuando se apartó de ella, sonrió al ver que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

-Karin, en verdad me gustas mucho, me alegra gustarte también.- finalmente pudo hablar ahora que ella estaba exitosamente sin más palabras. –Y déjame decirte que me importa un comino el Gotei y sus intereses, no me obligaran a hacer nada que yo no quiera y menos sí eso involucra apartarme de ti. Primero tendrán que desperdiciar mis "preciosos genes" matándome.- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Pasó por muchos problemas físicos y emocionales para conseguir esta chica, ni muerto vendrían unos fenómenos a quitársela. –Ahora, por favor… ¿Me darías tu número?-

 ** _"¡Al fin!"_**

 _"Cállate, Hyorinmaru."_

Fue con una sonrisa que Karin regresó con lápiz y papel y felizmente garabateó su número en una hoja para que él pudiera pasarlo a su celular que afortunadamente se quedó en su casa porque de otro modo dudaba que hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla contra el bastardo depravado. Toshiro también garabateó su propio número para que ella lo tenga.

Después de otro corto beso, finalmente abandonó la residencia Kurosaki conteniendo una sonrisa.

¡Finalmente había conseguido el número de esa linda camarera!

Y solo tuvo que descubrir que ella era una hibrida de criaturas cambia-formas codiciada por poderosos monstruos y que él mismo era un poderoso monstruo cambia-formas, lo cual explicaba muchas cosas que siempre se preguntó de sí mismo a lo largo de toda su vida. Oh, también tuvo una pelea sobrenatural a muerte, mutó en un perro gigante, le salieron alas de hielo, descubrió la existencia de todo un mundo paranormal y probablemente pronto formaría una parte importante de este.

Todo porque no pudo pedirle su número en la cafetería cuando Hyorinmaru se lo dijo. En cambio su vida dio un giro de 360 grados y probablemente giraría aún más en los próximos días.

Pero al menos tenía su número de teléfono.

 ** _"Definitivamente valió la pena."_**

 _"En eso tienes razón."_

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Este es el regalo de cumpleaños un poco atrasadito para mi adorada Maria Espinoza! Ojala q te haya gustado :'D

Para las que no lo sabían, estuve casi dos semanas de vacaciones forzadas en un lugar sin internet, lo avise en mi pagina pero por las dudas les digo aquí...

Volví recién hoy de las vacaciones y me puse a terminar esto, lo que me llevo gran parte del día así q ahora me voy a dormir x'P

Quería decirles una cosa, debido a ciertos comentarios que he estado recibiendo ultimamente...

Por mucho que las ame y que me guste ver que se preocupan por mis fics y las actualizaciones, a mí nadie me paga por hacer lo que hago. Cuando comiencen a pagarme con gusto les doy los fics en los días que ustedes quieran :v Pero hasta entonces tendrán que conformarse con mi horario.

Estoy segura de que las que sean escritoras tambien me entenderan, tenemos vida social, responsabilidades y crisis, escribir fics no es un trabajo y las lectoras no son nuestras jefas.

Esta es mi cuenta. Sí yo quiero empezar un nuevo Long-fic aunque tenga cinco en curso lo hago, si quiero mandar un fic al hiatus lo hago, si quiero eliminar fics lo hago, si quiero hacer retos, subir one-shots y tardar más en actualizar lo hago, si quiero escribir humor, vulgaridades o puro drama lo hago. Y no le rindo cuentas a nadie, si les doy explicaciones no es por obligación, sino porque quiero, porque me gusta hablar con ustedes.

Por favor, no me malinterpreten. Valoró mucho su opinión, trató de contentarlas lo más que puedo, en la medida de lo que me es posible, y entiendo cuando no les gusta algo que escribo, son libres de decirmelo, pero quiero asegurarme de que entiendan que aunque las amo, voy a seguir haciendo lo que quiera con mi cuenta.

Y tranquilas, no tengo planeado borrar nada ni volver a mandar a ningun fic al hiatus, solo les decía por poner un ejemplo xD

Esto no está dirigido a una persona en especifico, lo digo por varios comentarios que he estado recibiendo en los últimos tres meses, así que esperó que nadie se haya sentido personalmente atacado y tambien espero no haberlas ofendido.

Ya alargue demasiado esto, por favor no se fijen en la nota de autor y si les gusto el fic dejenme un lindo review respecto a el fic y no a mis dramas x'D

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Merezco un review? :'3

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
